Tiempo muerto
by Sherlarice
Summary: Un posible final después de Madness Returns: Alice "vive" encerrada tras las rejas de una prisión después de asesinar a su instructor, el dr. Bumby. Mientras tanto, una horca la espera con los brazos abiertos.


**N/A: Los personajes y la trama original pertenecen a Rogue Entertainment y a Spicy Horse. Pero esta historia es mía.**

* * *

><p>Estaba tumbada sobre un suelo sólido e incómodo. Sentía su espalda crujir cada vez que intentaba incorporarse o buscar la posición más cómoda… vanamente. Sus ojos verdes estaban entelados de gruesas lágrimas, la mayoría ya secas. Sus párpados lucían todavía cubiertos por diminutas legañas por culpa de tantos días sin hacer uso del agua y jabón, y unas marcadas ojeras asomaban en su paliducho rostro de demacrada <em>muñeca de porcelana<em>.

Sintió como los huesos de su brazo hacían eco de su exagerada debilitación, y Alice Liddell jamás se sintió tan desgraciada e inútil. Todo el dolor con el que su pecho estaba siendo perforado en la actualidad, no tenía punto de comparación con toda la miseria que, en el pasado, tuvo que soportar. Ni siquiera la depresión y el trance comatoso que le causó la injusta pérdida de su familia en el famoso incendio, o la dura revelación de ser cómplice y víctima de un asesino aficionado a la pedofilia.

Todavía se acordaba del dr. Angus Bumby, de su engañosa elegancia y de su admirada "cara de no haber matado una mosca", y en su interior algo sonreía después de haber experimentado el maravilloso placer propio de la venganza sellada. Pero su corazón residía muerto. Su cerebro parecía no responderle. Sus huesos habían sido convertidos en algo frágil. Era ese el motivo por el que ya no se habían ni molestado en inmovilizarla con una camisa de fuerza, pues no merecía la pena. La pobre ya ni siquiera conservaba refuerzos para escapar en su País de las Maravillas, aunque este siguiera devorado en la oscuridad y el caos infinito, probablemente más que nunca.

Alice jamás volvería a delatar indicios de una posible cura. Todo lo que hicieron con ella en el pasado no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con lo práctico y medicinal. Lo único que esas personas más dignas de ser nombradas "monstruos" consiguieron fue enloquecerla aún más, mutilarla, manipularla hasta hacerle perder el poco raciocinio que pudiera conservar. Exactamente lo mismo que hicieron con tantos niños inocentes que no tenían la culpa de nada que hubieran hecho. Solo siendo marionetas de una agresión más, terapiándolos hasta hacerles olvidar su propia procedencia; hasta conducirlos en la misma locura, del mismo modo que hicieron con ella.

O al menos, como intentaron hacer con ella, porque no pudieron conseguirlo, aunque por poco. La pequeña de los Liddell se había sujetado como un salvavidas al ansiado recuerdo de su familia, transformándolo en un inmortal consuelo barato con la excusa suficiente para seguir adelante y buscar la verdad escondida.

Y a pesar de todo el sacrificio cerebral que le causó dicho esfuerzo, consiguió un acercamiento a medida mayor, hacia el objetivo. Y recientemente, después de descubrir al "gato" que se había escondido en su hueco desde el buen principio, y arrojarlo en carne viva hacia las ruedas de un tren en su máxima velocidad, Alice había recibido su esperado destino.

¡Y qué injusto llegaba a ser!

* * *

><p>Rezaba. Lloraba. Clamaba al cielo para que los ángeles tuvieran, por una maldita vez, piedad en ella. No quería volver a ser abrasada por las llamas del infierno, sufrir desgracias similares. Quería que <em>ellos <em>lo supieran… Que la comprendieran, porque a pesar de lo acontecido, ella no había elegido ese destino… Pero aún así, se había sentido, en cierto modo, atraída por él, y no podía explicar el por qué.

¿Y es que, quién creería las palabras de una lunática descerebrada como ella? Después del respeto que todos mostraban hacia el difunto Pervertido Bumby, nadie se atrevería a darle la razón, ni siquiera su propio abogado de pacotilla.

Una vez más, las lágrimas volvían a galoparse en sus ojos. Añoraría su País de las Maravillas, sus aventuras y sus numerosas riñas; ansiaría volver a revivir las charlas compartidas en la sagrada hora del té, junto con el Lirón, la Liebre de Marzo y el Sombrerero Loco, juntos formando el trío majareta, y ella, terminando de completar el grupo, reconocida como una demente más entre ellos…

Echaría de menos las sabias palabras de la Oruga, su elegante pose y su eterna pipa en la boca. Su corazón lloraba cuando recordaba que la metamorfosis la había renacido como una bella mariposa, enseñando un cambio de prosperidad que ella nunca llegaría a experimentar…

Añoraría la presencia del enigmático, pero encantador Gato de Cheshire, de su eterna y enorme sonrisa, de sus ojos amarillos y de su característico pendiente que adornaba su oreja izquierda. Alice, pocas veces, se había ruborizado al imaginar como sería su amigo Gato si hubiera llegado a ser humano. Le costaba reconocerlo, sí, pero de alguna manera u otra había llegado a interesarse por él. Aunque tampoco podía considerarse tan loca como para mostrar ese sincero afecto hacia el esquelético felino. Sería su secreto, y se iría a la tumba con él…

Y para concluir con la triste despedida hacia sus amigos de la imaginación, la menor de los Liddell tampoco olvidaría la imponente y respetuosa presencia de la Reina de Corazones, el ser más letal –a demás de su fiel ejecutor-, y la primera que le causó todo el desperdicio que la devoró en el pasado. Fue ella quién la consumió durante la niñez en su estancia en una cama del psiquiátrico, y más recientemente, fue ella quién la ayudó a que abriera los ojos y comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor de una vez, porque si Alice fue vencedora de tan triste historia, fue sin duda gracias a su más temible faceta: la Reina Roja. Todavía no se le había presentado la oportunidad de agradecerle… Esperaba que pudiera hacerlo, antes de encaminarse hacia su inevitable fatalidad.

Recordaba a la Reina, y en cierto modo dolía. Dolía, porque verla en sus ojos esmeraldas y en su carita redonda envuelta en una morena cabellera, le recordaba a su hermana mayor: la pobre Elizabeth, quién fue víctima de una agresión sexual por parte de las sucias manos de Bumby, y proseguidamente, arrojada a su propia muerte. La voz aniñada y cargada de codicia de la Reina le hacían tanto parecerse a ella… Alice había sentido el corazón desbocársele cuando escuchó esa voz, tan distinta de la que conoció hacía años. Pero no consiguió adivinar el por qué. Lamentaba haber sido tan tonta de no darse cuenta antes…

Esa mañana, cuando el alba amaneciera las puertas de la prisión, Alice sería conducida hacia las garras de la parca. Lo sabía. Una horca estaría esperándola y la recibiría como una estaca en el corazón. No habría manera para conciliarse con los amigos que nunca tuvo, con la familia que nunca vio prosperar, con el colegio donde nunca estudió, con el futuro que nunca conoció. Y todo por culpa de las desgracias humanas que la maltrataron hasta acabar con su salud, tanto física como mental.

Antes hubiera preferido que la abandonaran a su suerte, que la dejaran a la calle, tal y como ella había deseado. Hubiera sido más justa una muerte rápida e inmediata.

Al menos, ahora estaría con su familia, jugando con su hermana. Y quizá estaría acariciando el pelaje negro de su gata Dina, cuyo animal no se supo más de él.

* * *

><p>Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, no queriendo dejar de llorar. Se levantó casi a tientas del suelo, notando como la espalda le crujía escandalosamente. Hacía décadas que no se llevaba algún alimento en la boca, y eso se reflejaba en su cuerpo: sus manos, antes recordadas por su tacto sedoso, ahora estaban totalmente marcadas por azuladas venas y huesos contrastando en su piel. En sus mejillas, antes rosadas, tan solo se divisaba piel chupada, cuya imagen recordaba a la de una calavera. En su cuerpo ni siquiera se llegaba a apreciar una bien formada silueta femenina, todo se había reducido a huesos y piel. Los médicos que aún hacían vigía de la joven no entendían como no había llegado a desplomarse aún.<p>

Pero eso estaba por llegar…

- Por favor… -Hipó ella, refiriéndose a alguien en especial, mientras hundía su rostro entre sus rodillas. –Ven junto a mí… Por favor…

* * *

><p>- Vamos, Alice. Es tu hora.<p>

El oficial abrió la celda con una llave, y a continuación, condujo a la muchacha hacia la salida de aquel lúgubre pasillo con más de un delincuente ocupando el espacio tras las rejas, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Había dejado de llorar. ¿Para qué seguir aferrándose en el consuelo que le producía el derramar lágrimas si nada a cambio le iba a suceder? Hiciera lo que hiciera, el destino ya estaba escrito. Eso ya no podía cambiarlo.

Pero no podía morir. _Todavía_ no podían ejecutarla… Antes necesitaba darle las gracias a _ella_ por todo, por ayudarla al fin y al cabo…

Porque por muy vil y sanguinaria que fuera la Reina, Alice estaba segura de que, aunque no dudara en herirla interiormente después de agradecerle algo que podía tratarse como absurdo, tal y como había hecho muchas veces con ella, la joven Liddell comprendía que se sentiría satisfecha, porque sabría que su deuda estaría sellada, al fin. De otro modo, no se lo iba a perdonar jamás.

- Lizzie… Por favor… -Susurró, aflojando el paso, hecho que alertó al oficial, quién la presionó del delgado brazo, gesto doloroso cuyas señales acudieron a su lastimado cerebro.

- Ya empiezas a delirar, ¿eh? Tu locura ya es inalcanzable, niña. Menos mal que todo desequilibrado mental obtiene su merecido.

Como siempre había hecho, Alice hubiera replicado a cambio, le hubiera insultado por no tener ni idea de nada… Pero no conseguía enseñar los dientes a nadie, ya no. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para contraatacar, y menos tenía fuerzas para abofetearle, o robarle su propia pistola y dispararle en la frente… Porque todavía hubiera conservado suficiente sangre fría como para asesinarle allí mismo.

¿Pero para qué arriesgarse ante tal estupidez? Iba a morir, de todos modos…

* * *

><p>Minutos después, sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta cuando, en el centro de una ancha sala, no muy lejos de su posición, divisó una soga colgando únicamente para recibirla, a ella…<p>

Como era de esperar, ante tal espectáculo no podía faltar un público. Su vista se paseó vagamente por distintos rostros que la miraban; la mayoría con seriedad, otros varios con rabia y una pizca de lástima, y otros pocos que la miraban con compasión…

Alice reconoció algunas caras conocidas: casi a primera fila se encontraba el abogado Radcliffe, aquel solterón de segunda mano que cogió su conejo de peluche poco después de la trágica pérdida de sus familiares, y cuyos ojos la miraban con cierto desconcierto… Alice ignoraba cómo interpretar su gesto facial, pues no le importaba en lo más mínimo. A fin de cuentas, Radcliffe no la había ayudado en nada de lo que en términos de justicia se trataba…

Luego, a pocos metros de donde paraban sus pies, escrutó con pánico el asombrado rostro de la persona a la que verdaderamente sí había llegado a sentir algo similar al aprecio, y Alice sintió como el nudo de su garganta amenazaba con oprimirle el esófago y lo que siguiera después.

Era_ Nanny_, la prostituta que "residenciaba" cerca de centro donde fue instruida –o maltratada-, y sostenía un pañuelo entre sus manos. Lloraba, y lo hacía por ella. Porque estaba a punto de ser ejecutada, y porque ella también la había llegado a apreciar. Y de verdad…

Durante el pasado, Alice había llegado a creer que nadie más que su propia familia la había querido lo suficiente como para lamentar su funeral. Y ahora tenía la prueba de que _Nanny_ sí la había querido. _Tal vez, como una hija…_ No. Descartó esa probabilidad. Seguramente la había amado como una hermana, o como una sobrina. Y es que, para Alice Liddell, el sentimiento había sido _casi_ el mismo. Si _Nanny_ hubiese sido su tía, o su hermana mayor –antes de Elizabeth-, Alice estaría encantada de que fuera parte de su familia. Cuando charlaba con ella, era como si todo estuviera bien… Ella la aconsejaba y la apoyaba prácticamente en todo lo que razonaba. Y eso, para la huérfana Liddell era suficiente como para mantener esperanzas de que no estuviera sola…

Quería decirle algo a _Nanny_, pero simplemente no podía… Al menos, no hasta que le dieran el turno para hablar.

Sintió los ojos punzantes de otra mirada, y esta vez, fue de la enfermera Witless. La joven sintió una débil quemazón en el pecho al descubrirle el arrugado rostro cubierto por la ira. Seguramente estaría deseando que la ahorcaran. ¡Cielos! ¡Con lo _pegada_ que había estado con el dr. Bumby en los últimos meses! Claro, ahora quería ver como la chica pagaba por haberle arrojado a las vías de un tren. ¡Estúpida grulla elefantina! Hubiera gritado a pleno pulmón lo muy equivocada que estaba al desear semejantes atrocidades. Hubiera hecho que la consideraran como la hipócrita que era… porque _eso_ era lo que era.

Esa anciana aficionada a criar palomas en un gallinero de su terraza había sido la primera que le había buscado cobijo tras su salida del psiquiátrico, pero Alice había comprendido su lado egoísta, porque si bien había tenido la voluntad de cuidarla durante unos días, obviamente no había sido por lástima o motivo semejante.

Witless había depositado una creciente complicidad en Bumby, y para no dárselas más de gallito, la había recompensado con una cantidad de 600 libras después de dejar a la chiquilla a manos de su cuidado. Y aunque Alice jamás había demostrado desprecio hacia la anciana, siempre que podía rehuía de sus proposiciones con cualquier válida excusa, ya que si la mayor seguía yéndole detrás de su trasero solo era para conseguir los favores de Bumby, cosa que quedó en el olvido cuando se enteró de la muerte de este. Y por supuesto, fue entonces cuando la _hiena_ salió de su madriguera en busca de su presa.

- ¡Mocosa! ¡Psicópata! –Gritaba Witless a pleno pulmón, refiriéndose a la pequeña Alice.

- ¡Cállate, vieja _chocha_! ¡Tú no la conociste, no como yo! –_Nanny_ se había levantado de su asiento, enfurecida. Ahora era ella la que llenaba la sala con sus gritos histéricos, atacando a la anciana.

- ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres tú para insultarme, prostituta barata? –La mujer no dudó en levantarse también de su silla.

* * *

><p>Una obvia intención de batalla campal se indiciaba en el interior de la sala. Mientras un numeroso grupo de oficiales se encargaban de mantener a raya a los agresores, muchos de los cuales se disponían en entrar dentro del círculo bélico, Alice observó en silencio a la guerra de personas conocidas que batallaban ante ella. La joven no movió un músculo, tan solo se mantuvo tan impertérrita como todos la habían considerado.<p>

Fue entonces cuando, por primera vez en semanas, unas vocecillas que creía olvidadas susurraron palabras en su mente, a la que creía muerta. Eran palabras de alivio, de conforte, y sus voces le resultaban de lo más familiares…

_-¡Olvida las malas penas de una vez! ¡Es la hora del te, niña! _–Era la voz del Sombrerero Loco. Al parecer sus ansias por tomarse una taza de te con ella habían regresado al mundo, y la clamaba como si la vida le fuera en ello. ¿Es que debía acudir esta vez? ¿Trataría de matarla de nuevo si obedecía a su llamada?

_-¡Jovencita, todavía tenemos una deuda pendiente… eh… si vienes a verme otra vez no te quedarás sin trabajo, niña! El teatro del Carril Aburrido te espera con las puertas abiertas. _-¡El carpintero! ¿Le estaba hablando? Ese pusilánime también había tratado de hundirla en lo más bajo de las profundidades oceánicas, pero ahora la estaba invitando a formar parte de su espectáculo… ¿Debía negarse? ¿Sería otra trampa desagradable?

Sus ojos vagaron por la muchedumbre que todavía se aturullaba ante sus pupilas. Fue luego cuando otra conocida voz le habló en su cabeza:

_- Mi pequeña Alice: ¿sabes en qué se asemeja una jaula en un psiquiátrico? Tú más que nadie lo sabes… _-La dulce voz del Gato la visitaba con otro de sus interminables acertijos. Evidentemente, Alice conocía la respuesta a la pregunta recién planteada. También, conocía la indirecta que Cheshire estaba tratando de comunicarle…

Vio con el rabillo de su ojo la horca que, cuán larga era, la esperaba para darle su abrazo mortal, que se retrasaba más de la cuenta.

Su corazón reaccionó por primera vez cuando, inesperadamente, una voz cargada de una inusitada arrogancia le habló en su interior:

_-Te consideraba más inteligente de lo que aparentabas, y ahora te estás revelando como la niñata tonta que todos creen que eres, Alice. ¡No seas boba y acaba con esta guerra que te taladra las tripas!_

No podía creerlo. La Reina Roja estaba hablándole, a ella… Y al parecer, era su Lizzie quién lo hacía. Nadie más que su fallecida hermana tendría el juicio de aconsejarla para bien.

Las palpitaciones de su órgano incrementaban entorno el transcurso de los segundos, y sus ojos vagaron otra vez por la cantidad de personas que seguían amontonándose dispuestas a iniciar una masacre: la enfermera Witless se desplomó en el suelo, acompañada de una mancha de sangre que de repente cubría su delantal. La ignorancia de Alice hizo hincapié de su presencia: no quería saber quién había acabado con la vida de la desgraciada anciana, aunque bien sospechaba de la responsable, y no se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, al contrario: incluso su corazón se alegraba de ello.

Pero sí volvió a sorprenderse cuando las escuchadas voces volvieron a amontonarse en su cerebro:

_- ¡Vamos, vamos Alice! ¡Es la hora del te! ¡No puedes retrasarte por más! –_Gritaba el Sombrerero, atrapado en la más pura desesperación.

_- Te pagaré… eh… Digo tendrás tu fortuna. Solo tienes que liberar el lado artístico que todos ocultamos en nuestro interior. _–Una vez más, el Carpintero la invitaba a convertirse en una estrella única.

_- Cuán alegre es el gorrión que consigue huir de su jaula, Alice. ¿Te gustaría conocer esa sensación? _–El Gato de Cheshire, siguiendo con sus acertijos.

_-Me harás creer que de verdad eres el ser más idiota que han conocido mis ojos, niña. _–La arrogante voz de la Reina, al fin.

- Yo no soy idiota. –En apenas un susurro, Alice había hablado. El oficial que había permanecido sujetándola por el hombro había devuelto su cabeza hacía ella, curioso.

Y entonces, todo ocurrió muy rápido.

* * *

><p>Pocos fueron testigos de cómo la pequeña de los Liddell se zafaba de la mano del hombre con sorprendente habilidad, para a continuación agarrar la empuñadura de la pistola que tan tenía a su alcance. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, le quitó el seguro y apretó el gatillo con rapidez, acertándole en un ojo al oficial, quién cayó de espaldas. Tras oír el disparo, todos se volvieron hacia ella.<p>

Enseguida, se escuchó el sonido de montones de seguros siendo quitados, y a continuación, un grito desgarrador inundó el ambiente de la sala: Alice apuntó con la pistola a varias personas de su alcance, dispuesta a dispararles y a acabar con la vida de cuantos más fueran, mejor. Pero la habilidad de los varios oficiales fue superior esta vez.

Un sinfín de disparos retumbaron en la habitación, y al mismo tiempo, una malherida Alice caía al suelo, soltando así el arma cargada.

- Gracias… -Tendida mirando al techo y apreciando una vista cada vez menos nítida, este fue el último susurro que consiguió salir de sus labios. Después, su cuerpo dejó de responder para siempre.

- _No hay de qué, Alice. _–La voz de la Reina de Corazones se repetía en su letanía, una vez más, respondiendo sus gracias por haberla ayudado. Sin embargo, si Alice hubiese seguido con vida durante los pocos segundos siguientes, hubiera distinguido una voz distinta: orgullosa, sí, pero carente de su característica arrogancia. En lugar de esta, una inusitada ternura le hubiera volcado el corazón, porque aquella era la misma voz de su hermana Elizabeth.

Varios policías se acercaron al cuerpo inerte de la pequeña Liddell, sin dejar de apuntarla con las armas.

Se sorprendieron al divisar que en el rostro de la joven residía una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Espero que les haya gustado! Por otra parte, si todavía no han probado este juego les recomiendo, pues merece la pena!**


End file.
